


【礼尊】PWP

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 失禁, 媚药
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Summary: *纯pwp没有剧情*媚药+失禁+绑手





	【礼尊】PWP

“你干什么……”周防尊此刻被学生会长推倒在桌子上，后者的腿挤入他腿间。  
“没什么，我只是有些好奇。”学生会长宗像礼司察觉自己有些失态推了推镜片缓解一下心情，随后将手里的东西含进嘴里掐住红发男人的脸颊吻了上去。  
“啊……？”柔软的嘴唇贴了上来周防倒不是很反感，只是搞不明白对方要做什么，灵巧的舌头轻启齿关将一些细小的颗粒物推了过来，周防下意识想要拒绝，然而宗像的舌尖不断勾缠着让他只得专注于与对方的角力中，宗像轻柔地贴合着对方的唇不留一丝缝隙确保颗粒溶解后都被对方咽了下去。  
周防尊喘着气推开他，鎏金色眼眸里带着丝警惕：“你让我吃了什么？”  
“您可以猜测一下我会给您吃什么药。”宗像说着又从衣兜里拿出一管药剂，手法熟练地打开后看到对方惊异的目光不觉轻笑。“放心，我不会投毒的。”  
“你手法熟练地像是经常做这种事……”虽说学生搞不到什么危险的东西，但若是眼前这个人那可就不一定了。  
“我有个亲戚开门诊，休息的时间时常去帮忙，就当社会实践了。”  
“你还有开门诊的亲戚？”周防在思考着这句话的可信度。  
“不错，”学生会长的手指沿着周防尊的锁骨一路滑到腰侧。“我有点好奇，如果要让您这样体格的人全身麻醉需要多少剂量呢？”  
“你……！”周防一拳揍了过去，宗像很轻巧地躲过顺便钳制住对方的拳头，心跳加速导致吃下去的药效力运行加快，周防渐渐觉得身体燥热起来，喘息也愈发急促。  
“别那么激动，请您稍微冷静一点别总想着暴力解决问题。”宗像礼司松开他，周防大概知道他吃下去的是什么了，应该是媚药吧。  
宗像又拿出一管药剂打开，用一次性针管将药水悉数吸进针管里挤走吸入的空气然后像接种疫苗的护士一样面带微笑：“好了，请您乖乖地把胳膊露出来。”  
“我为什么要听你的？那是什么药？”周防强迫自己冷静下来。  
“您一会儿就知道了，只是让您稍微听话一点。”宗像拿着针管走过来作势要扎进周防的身体里，后者缓缓地向后挪动警惕着宗像礼司的每一步动作，空无一人的教室里安静地连针掉在地上都能听到，周防尊退到后排，起码和对方隔着几排座位的距离，目测了一下自己离门的远近完全可以趁对方不备从门跑出去，周防很快跑到门口想要拉开教室门却纹丝不动。  
“门已经上锁了，钥匙在我这里。”宗像礼司晃着手里的一串钥匙轻笑。“别害怕啊，我又不会吃了您。”  
周防现在愈发觉得燥热了，喉咙有些干渴，探出嫣红的舌头舔了舔略干的唇瓣，下半身的胀痛逐渐无法忽视，算了，反正就算出去了也要忍受这种难堪还不如就在这里解决好了，刚好这里没有别人，而且对方给自己下药不就是想做么。周防尊放弃躲着宗像礼司了：“我可以让你把那针不明液体注射进我身体里，但是你要给我解决这个问题。”他指了指腿间因为兴奋而鼓起的部分。  
“成交。”宗像礼司痛快地答应了。  
红发的少年被藏青发色的少年推倒在地上，原本披在肩膀的黑色外套此刻滑落到地上，宗像抬起对方一只胳膊将针管里的药剂注射进静脉血管，随后绅士地托着周防的手掌轻吻指尖：“感谢阁下的配合。”  
“少废话，快点帮我解决……”周防的呼吸已经紊乱。  
学生会长并没有搭腔只是保持着沉默拿出卷粘性很强的黑色胶带将周防尊的双手缠紧。  
“你这又是要做什么？”周防挣扎扭动着身体却只是便于对方撩起他的T恤，宗像把周防绑起来的双手按在头顶，这样一来周防就处在了很被动的位置，而始作俑者很满意这样的局面低下头和被困于网中的猎物接吻。  
温热的双唇贴合摩挲，鎏金色的眼眸闪过一瞬的诧异随后立刻紧紧地闭上，宗像温柔耐心地用舌尖勾勒着唇形，缓慢地引导着他张开口。牙齿微启，灵活的舌长驱直入在周防的口腔里仔细地舔过每一寸，勾缠着艳红的软舌搅起更多唾液，纠缠间周防渐渐沉溺在和宗像的亲吻中，宗像另一只手从腰侧慢慢揉到饱满的胸部，顺手掐了一把充血挺立的乳尖，周防不自觉地动了动腰，似乎很享受对方的抚摸。  
只是宗像礼司很快就从周防嘴里退出来，起身扯过一把椅子优雅地翘起腿俯视躺在地上略显疑惑的红发少年：“阁下自己是怎么解决的呢？我想看。”  
“啊？”周防脑子有些懵。  
“我说，我想看您自己解决。”  
“你他妈的，你不是说要帮我……”  
宗像抬高音调郑重其事地重复：“我说我现在想看您自己解决。”  
周防沉默数秒，被他撩拨起的欲火正在身体里四处乱窜，下身也的确胀痛地难以忍受，“嘁”了一声之后坐起身，虽然双手被宗像用胶带缠在一起不过不妨碍自慰，手指探入裤子里摸上挺立的柱身。  
“请让我看到。”  
周防挑了挑眉梢，最后还是照做了。指腹略微用力地握住柱身，拇指似触非触地抚过敏感的顶端，顿时一股酥麻感像是电流一样袭遍全身，不知道是被人看着的缘故还是药的关系，此次周防只是套弄了几下就浑身震颤脸颊绯红，鎏金色的眼睛里氤氲起水汽，微张的嘴唇里也时不时喘出些气音。  
原来周防尊喜欢这样的手法啊，宗像礼司本着观察学习的态度认认真真目不转睛地盯着看，同时也会抽空看一下对方的反应，随着手掌与手指和柱身的挤压摩擦所产生的快感迅速堆叠周防身体渐渐绷紧，伴随着无意识的一声喘息从性器顶端射出一股股白浊。  
“哦？”宗像倒是饶有兴致地看着。  
仅仅只是射了一次远远不能解决问题，周防等身体痉挛的那一阵缓过之后气息不稳地问他：“可以了吧……？快点……”  
“别那么着急。”宗像礼司被教室里充斥的情欲气息感染，他放下翘起的腿指了指自己胯间。“接下来该请您帮我解决了。”  
“你……！”周防瞪着一双眼睛不可置信地看着他，他到底是想要干什么啊？无奈地靠近对方刚说帮他把裤子拉链拉下来。  
“请不要用手。”  
“你好烦……”周防喑哑的嗓音略微有些发颤，牙齿咬住链头拉开拉链，咬住内裤边的时候周防故意用力扯开再松口，有弹性的内裤边“啪”地一声打在宗像腰间，听到宗像吃痛的声音才觉得心里有些平衡了。扯下内裤随即弹出充血挺立的性器，周防尊伸出舌尖仔仔细细地舔过柱身每一寸，温暖的唇舌亲吻着柱身上略微明显的血管，宗像纤长的手指埋进红色的发丝里，周防从下往上舔到顶端不出意外听到对方喉咙里发出舒服的喟叹。  
张口含住龟头轻柔地舔吮，仅仅只是如此就让宗像礼司舒服地揪紧周防的头发，从下身传来的快感沿着脊柱直窜大脑。学生会长逐渐难以维持方才的那份从容，揪发丝的手改为托着周防脑后猛地往自己方向一推，毫无防备的周防就这样被粗大的性器塞得嘴里满满地一直顶到了喉咙，泪水模糊了视线，喉咙深处不禁想要呕吐，周防发出些含糊不清的音节抗议着，而宗像被紧致的口腔内壁包裹得几乎快要窒息。  
“放心，我不会射在您嘴里的……”宗像从椅子上起身好施力侵犯周防的口腔，快速抽插几下之后迅速从他口中抽出，射出的黏腻精液几乎全部沾到周防脸上。  
周防别开头吐掉飞溅进嘴里的白浊，宗像拿出湿纸巾帮他擦干净，周防想着接下来总该进入正题了吧，谁料想宗像又拿出那卷宽胶条笑眯眯地对他说：“请您配合。”  
“配合……？配合什么？”  
“您只要不抵抗就好了。”宗像拿胶带缠上周防尊的身体，后者察觉不妙，这怎么可能不抵抗啊！挣扎着想要摆脱对方却使不上力气，况且手还被绑在一起着实难以制止对方轻易地就被宗像按倒在地。  
“你……你到底给我下了什么药……？”周防越是喘息这种无力感越是明显。  
“筋肉松弛剂，还有，”学生会长眼里闪过一丝愉悦凑到周防耳边压低声音。“还有利尿剂。”  
周防瞪大眼睛不可置信地看着他，无力的抵抗悉数被化解根本起不到任何作用，上臂被胶条连同身体一起绑了起来，宗像脱下他的裤子与底裤将他抱起放在讲台桌子上。  
高度刚好，宗像抬起周防一条腿舔舐着大腿内侧直到腿根，周防本就情欲难耐，这种挑逗反倒更让他难受了起来，嘴里压抑不住喘吟出声。湿润的红舌复从大腿根滑至脚踝，耐心地啃咬着外踝骨，每在脚踝处落下一个牙印周防就颤抖一阵。  
宗像礼司轻笑着吻他咬出来的齿痕：“您喜欢我碰您这里？”  
“没……有……”  
“那您喜欢我碰您哪里？”看到对方羞红了脸忍不住想再欺负欺负，张口咬上红透的耳廓一直咬到颈侧留下清晰的吻痕，周防没办法躲闪只能别开头自欺欺人般不再看他。  
而宗像礼司拿出一条蓝色的细小丝带，丝带上还系着一个叮叮做声的小铃铛，纤长的手将丝带绑在周防脚踝处，接着转去揉捏周防的胸部，粘性很强的黑色胶带充当起了绳子的作用将周防尊绑起来的同时宗像有注意小心将胸部周遭缠绕起来，如此周防饱满的胸被挤得形状更加漂亮，即使隔着一层薄薄的T恤也能清晰地看到充血挺立的乳头充像是熟透的果实任君采撷，宗像摘掉眼镜隔着衣料含在嘴里吸吮，同时另一只手还在揉捏另一边的胸，稍微挤一下就能挤出不算浅的乳沟。  
周防尊被他吸得腰肢发软，被唾液濡湿的衣料摩擦着敏感的乳尖，媚药的作用下可怜的性器从小口处流出仿佛眼泪般的前列腺液，沿着柱身流到下面的后穴处引起些细痒，画面情色得很。宗像吸肿一边后一路舔到另一侧乳首，而周防略微有些气愤正埋在自己胸间吃奶的人都不知道抚慰一下他胀得难受的性器：“你……你……”  
“怎么了？”宗像从他的胸部间抬起头来，泛着水光的唇边挂着丝晶亮的涎水，紫罗兰色的眸子里带着些许疑惑。  
“……别总是舔乳头啊你……”周防嫌弃他吸吮太久想要直接做，然而宗像往他耳蜗深处吹了口气，调情间又惹得周防尊喘叫出声。  
“可是我现在好想欺负您啊……”宗像有些情动，空气里漂浮着数不尽的情色与淫靡气息，周防没办法只好极尽所能用自己喑哑色情的嗓音魅惑他：“宗像……宗像……帮帮我，我现在手都被你绑起来了，让我再射一次……我、我想让你碰我……”  
媚红的眼尾以及湿润的双眼可说太有杀伤力了，更别说还用这么可爱的声线说着这么可爱的话，恐怕周防尊现在已经头脑混乱地不知道自己说了什么吧，真是没辙了，宗像礼司放弃了欺负的念头吻上那双薄唇，手掌摸索到挺立的性器上上下下地撸动着，周防只能发出些黏腻的鼻音表示自己被摸得很舒服，身体轻颤一下耳边就响起叮叮当当的铃声。  
第二次射精来得很快，周防尊像是快要虚脱般倒在宗像怀里，然而媚药的效力还未结束，后穴逐渐觉得瘙痒起来，摆了摆腰想要摆脱这份难耐，这个动作在宗像眼里却是赤裸裸的邀请勾引。  
纤长的手指埋入臀缝摸到湿软的后穴，穴口公然昭示着主人的欲求不满翕合着轻松地吃进宗像一根指节同时像是在吸吮着宗像伸向更深处。  
“您的身体还真是淫荡啊，莫非您很有经验？听说您曾经援交过？”宗像当然知道这些消息都是空穴来风，不过周防尊这种不良少年有人传他援交的谣言也没人会觉得奇怪。  
“不是……没有……”渗出的眼泪模糊了视线，周防咬紧下唇好压抑着呻吟声。“我没有援交过……”  
“那么是被强奸过？”宗像故意绕着这个话题不放，“被强奸地很舒服然后变成了和奸？是谁强奸了有名的不良少年周防尊呢？该不会是比您还要吓人的不良吧？”红发少年气得扯过宗像的领子用力咬上他的嘴唇直到尝到铁锈味，用噙着眼泪的鎏金色眼睛狠狠瞪了他一眼：“我只被你这个混蛋强奸过！”  
宗像抹掉唇上的血丝：“请您注意措辞，我们可是事先达成了共识，所以不算强奸。”  
“……唔……”  
埋在身体里的手指摸索到敏感的位置刺激地周防无心与他争辩，脑子里现在被情潮搅得一团乱，叮叮的清脆铃声频率震动不一更方便宗像寻找周防尊的敏感点。  
“您喜欢我摸这里，对吧？”  
“……混蛋……快进来……”  
“您还真是心急。”宗像嘴上这么说，实际上下身早已胀得发痛，将周防抱下来让他上半身趴着讲台桌子，手指掐着臀瓣露出粉嫩的穴口，也不知道是不是媚药的作用，翕合诱人的小嘴往外流出内壁分泌出来的黏液，沿着大腿滴落到地上。  
“真是淫荡的身体……”宗像扶着柱身抵住穴口用力挺了进去，狭窄的甬道猛然被异物撑开填满让周防忍不住呼痛，身体还未缓过来宗像就碾着敏感点进出抽插，周防情动难耐，一开始因为疼像猫一样低声呜咽着，等适应了对方的粗大后便因为太爽浪叫出声。  
甬道里像是有一股火将两个人同时点燃，埋在体内的生殖器被他这张小嘴吸吮地欲仙欲死。宗像一手摸到周防前面的性器帮他套弄着，前后快感像是两股汹涌的浪潮一齐缠卷而来，双腿被顶弄地有些无力支撑身体，脚踝处的铃铛像是在奏响淫靡的乐章。  
周防尊哪受得了这种刺激直接缴械在宗像手里了，高潮余韵中的身体格外敏感，宗像只是从腰侧缓缓揉到胸部周防的身体都抑制不住地颤抖，喉间甜腻的呻吟声接连不断。然而宗像上手捂住他的嘴：“嘘……别出声。”  
周防吓了一跳，因为宗像这个动作让他安静了下来，同时也听到了教室外面的脚步声，这才想起他们直接在教室里面颠鸾倒凤，虽然知道宗像锁了门，可是窗户什么的也会看到吧！埋在体内的性器又往里深入了些许，周防不觉发出轻微的闷哼，宗像抱着他退到角落里：“放心吧，外面看不到这里。”  
周防脸上的温度变得滚烫，前面贴着冰凉的墙壁身后是宗像礼司的体温，教室外面还有路过的路人，种种的一切都让他既觉羞耻又觉兴奋，后穴无意识绞紧绞得宗像差点没忍住。  
脚步声远去了，宗像看到对方红透的耳尖不觉起了想欺负的念头，另一只手摸到周防的小腹轻轻揉弄着，周防挣扎起来却又无法挣脱，宗像的手捂着他的嘴也只能发出闷闷的抗议声，从方才开始宗像给他注射了利尿剂就一直强迫他射精导致尿意虽浓却得不到解放，此刻宗像揉弄小腹加重了那份难受，周防尊徒劳地抗议然而又着实在情欲正浓时尿不出来。  
张口狠狠地在对方手上留下牙印：“别乱摸……要做就快做……”  
“抱歉，有点想欺负您。”  
宗像掐着对方纤细的腰整根抽出再用力地整根没入，周防被顶弄地没了脾气放任自己在欲海中漂浮，晃着腰主动迎合，完全一副发情雌兽被人操爽了的模样。宗像用力咬着周防的后颈和肩胛骨的位置，越是留下齿痕周防就越是兴奋，穴口绞得也越紧，铃声也愈发狂乱。  
那个有名的不好惹的不良少年此刻在他怀里情欲勃发浪叫出声的样子取悦了宗像礼司，两人从站着后入再到宗像把他推倒在地用正常体位，从地上再辗转到教室的座椅上，周防尊不知道自己射了多少次，腰软得像是水做的一般。  
宗像也到极限了，快速抽插几次射在紧致的甬道里，射精刺激地周防又达到了高潮，然而他已经什么都射不出来了，最后眼前闪过一道白光周防失去了意识，从性器的顶端流出了尿液。  
宗像扳过他的脸与他接吻，整间教室充斥着淫乱的气息，看着地上一片狼藉以及他们身上早就凌乱揉皱的衣服学生会长叹了口气，后续处理稍微有点麻烦了。

fin.


End file.
